


麻药

by quiet_dog



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Drug Use, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:27:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22857733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet_dog/pseuds/quiet_dog
Summary: 里番本子爽文，光爱梅。
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 11





	麻药

**Author's Note:**

> >>本文存在过激官能表现，粗俗里番黄文描写，与非正常药物表现，请注意避雷，一旦下拉即为阅者责任。  
> >男性私设光出没，无具体种族外形描写

摇晃着的针管故意挑起爱梅特赛尔克兴趣般地在光之战士手中转动着。颜色诡异的液体随着底部推进从细细的针管喷出一点，那双布满血丝、透着极力忍耐的疲惫与诡异亢奋的浑浊明黄色双目，就隐隐随着挂在针管口向下滴落的液体转动起来。

直接作用于以太的麻药几乎摧毁了这位尊贵无影的意志力。漫长人生中的孤独和坚持万年的夙愿都被这药效蚕食，恶意地推出脑海，即使他本人还在用意志抵抗这份灵魂深处传出的饥渴，但这具低贱的新人类身体却比他本人不屈的灵魂要下贱得多。

晃动的针头闪着金属光芒，缓慢地、一点点地靠近这位被拘束起来的无影。爱梅特赛尔克小幅度地偏过头，在他脖颈上还留着几处细微的针孔。可这次那尖利的针头却恶劣地停在他的唇边，横着用细细的金属管压了一下他的唇，示意什么。

就像是被操控一般。明明大脑的每个角落都在叫喊着不行，明明身体已经抗拒地绷紧，眉头也厌恶地皱起，在那根尖利……能刺穿皮肤的针头靠近过来时，尊贵的爱梅特赛尔克，还是张开了口。

他的唇颤抖着缓缓张开，露出下面湿润的、高热的，仿佛渴求着什么的口腔，那条艳红的软舌绷紧了舌尖抬起，可怜地立在柔软的粘膜中。他紧张又不耐地蠕动着湿润的口腔粘膜，身体遵从着那位掌控着麻药的家伙的意愿，更大地张开口，将平时不会有人特别注视的口腔完全暴露出来。

只是看到透明针管内的粉色液体，爱梅特赛尔克的身体就仿佛发作般地发热起来。他皱着眉，十分不满面前那家伙故意放置的行为，没有闭合的口腔里积蓄了无法吞咽的津液，亮晶晶地顺着唇角向下滴落，就算喉咙咕噜地蠕动，也阻止不了那些像是等待饲食的犬类一般下贱的口水不堪地濡湿他的唇和下巴。

先是冷，然后是痛，接着是热。男人爱惜地捏着那块柔软的舌肉，小心地把针头一点点刺进去。药、麻药、在透明针管中静静窥看着他，只等吞噬他所剩的全部尊严的麻药，缓慢地从他被男人捏着的舌注射进去。他感觉不到自己这具人类身体的疼痛了，就连针头刺入柔软肉块的感觉都是清爽的舒适，从舌尖开始燃烧的快感和愉悦占据了口腔，再向更里的地方侵犯吞噬，掠夺一切感官。

“哈……诶？咕……唔……？”他的眼球慢慢上翻，即使是针头退出了口腔也无法闭合双唇，发麻的、已经完全在麻药下软化的舌耷拉在下唇，湿哒哒地滴着口水。口腔已经变成另一处性器，大脑罢工，只有反映快感的身体还活动着，狼狈地瘫软成一团。注射后的身体在痉挛，男人把手指插入他的喉咙搅动几下，撑开那些被刺激反射性收紧的粘膜，想要呕吐痉挛的喉咙里挤出几声咕啾的水声和沙哑的喉音，爱梅特赛尔克的小腹却痉挛着仿佛达到了一次古怪的高潮。

“您现在看起来真是可爱。”光之战士的声音中满是愉悦，他的手指轻柔地抚摸过爱梅特赛尔克额前异色的发，再将手指插入他的发间，紧贴着头皮的手指强硬地将那颗已经被麻药麻痹了头脑的人类躯壳的头向上拎起。兴奋的，从厚重冒险者防护用具中解放出来的男性身体带着充满生机的活物气息，散发出浓厚腥气的性器硬得发痛，不客气地用涌出兴奋的透明黏液的精孔抵着爱梅特赛尔克毫无自觉张开的嘴，用龟头压着摩擦他的唇。

湿润且高热的粘膜触碰到了不怀好意摩擦的性器，冒险者的手用力压在被麻药俘虏的无影后脑勺，将性器朝蠕动着的柔软粘膜一寸寸顶进去。打过药的爱梅特赛尔克可以称得上是乖巧，和平时清醒时看到光之战士露出丑恶性器就厌烦恶心出言嘲讽，甚至还在强制口交差点咬断那根东西时的状态完全不同。光之战士享受着此刻性爱玩偶般乖巧的躯壳服务，更深一些，更深一些，完全占据了无影的喉咙。

成年男性发情的腥气从口腔蔓延到鼻腔，占据了被药物控制的大脑。打过药后的喉咙完全就是舒服的飞机杯，随着深入戳刺不断痉挛紧缩的喉间被性器挤压撞击出破碎的喉音，积在口腔内的透明津液在抽插时被带出口腔，湿哒哒地将下巴和性器都搞得一团糟。

光之战士肆意将自己的性器往紧缩的粘膜间冲撞侵犯，像是要将氧气也全部夺走一般满满地将性器填在里面。被摩擦冲撞的口腔向爱梅特赛尔克的整个身体传递着异常的快感，就像是直接在被强奸大脑般感官鲜明，又过于刺激。不受控制的身体开始在光之战士的龟头抵着深处粘膜细细研磨时抽搐痉挛，又在近乎把他当做真正飞机杯般进行高潮前冲刺，又快又狠的抽插下从唇角被性器乱搅出的透明泡泡间隙可怜地发出一点细小的“咕、唔”。

射精快感下的光之战士没有太多余力思考爱梅特赛尔克的承受能力，他向里最后发狠地一顶，将满含光之力的精液向着无影的体内狠狠射进去。这几乎是将精液直接灌进爱梅特赛尔克的喉咙，他失常的身体开始绷紧再瘫软，咕噜下咽的喉咙没能让他好受些，身体的缺氧和从吞咽下去的精液共同作用的刺激让他的身体完全脱离控制。

光之战士的性器缓缓退出了还不断收紧的喉咙，残余着的未吞净的精液向外倒涌。张开太久酸痛的下巴不好闭合，那些白色的液体就在艳红痉挛的口腔粘膜间色情下滴流动。在光之力刺激下越发发挥效用的麻药从内散发出热且麻的迟钝快感，将口腔与胃袋中鲜明的侵蚀刺痛也一并转换成过量的快感。让无影毫无形象地像是活虾一样弹动身体，着装整齐地从胯间布料里晕出深色的水痕。

如果不是那颗埋在爱梅特赛尔克身体的白圣石，估计他现在只会换副新的身体，嘲笑残次品的恶心兴趣吧。光之战士这么想着，一边满意又温柔地勾起唇角，一边拿出了新且锋利、在针头顶端闪着无情金属冷光的针管。

——没了


End file.
